


Доктору

by alice_and_rabbit



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 01:13:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14124924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alice_and_rabbit/pseuds/alice_and_rabbit
Summary: После всего, что случилось в последней серии восьмого сезона, совершенно измотанный историей с киберменами, Доктор заходит в ТАРДИС, где обнаруживает видеопослание от Мисси, в котором она объясняет причины своих действий, свое новое самоощущение и отношение к Доктору и его спутникам.





	Доктору

Что ж. Я думаю, что ты должен найти это. По крайней мере с твоим любопытством тебе вероятнее всего не пройти мимо этой записи. Я не знаю сколько ещё времени у меня будет это тело, но навряд ли с изменением личности я смогу чувствовать то же. Я хочу, чтобы ты знал, что я пыталась, я сделала все, что могла и только так, как чувствовала.  
Я была к тебе великодушнее, чем к любому существу во Вселенной. Я подарила тебе её. Вселенную.  
Я так чувствовала. Я только так могу, а по-другому не умею. Уж извини, что из всех опций могу предложить только одержимую психопатку. Жаль, что тебе не нужна одержимая психопатка. Тот рыцарь, что будет во имя тебя жечь города и убивать неверных. Тот, кто взорвет звезды, лишь бы осветить тебе дорогу и на разграбленном пепелище вычертит твое имя. Кто заставит сиять пол Вселенной этим грешным светом и в каждом умирающем луче будет твоё имя. Я принесла тебе всю мощь этого мира - и добро, и зло, и справедливость, и бесчестие...каждый уголок Вселенной.  
И усталую улыбку победителя, животный дикий страх неизбежности в глазах побежденного и гипнотизирующий свет жизни, льющийся из-под умирающих век.  
Знаю, знаю, ты это не любишь. Прости. Но ведь мир! Бог с ним, с миром...Но ведь я.  
Мы не такие уж разные с тобой, Доктор. Ты знаешь. Я видела всех этих людей, жертвующих собой ради тебя. С радостью. С сознанием чести и долга. С чувством неизбежной необходимости и всепоглощающей героической уверенности в том, что спасут кого-то и главное - тебя. О, эти бедные пешечки, влюбленные куколки! Обремененные безрассудной верностью, окрыленные сознанием своей невероятной особости и избранности, сжигаемые диким желанием понравится, выделиться, запомниться, впечатлить, оставить след в твоей бесконечной истории. О, они рады.  
Ты убиваешь их. Так чем же я хуже, дорогой? Чем твои лицемерные, посыпанные сахаром улыбочек, дружеских объятий и пламенных подбадривающих речей, убийства лучше моих - хладнокровных и ироничных?


End file.
